Smooch Buddies
by CutePichu65
Summary: ... Star and Marco are home alone with themselves, tv and their feelings. What will they do on impulse?


Smooch Buddies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO STAR VS. THE FOE AND ITS CHARACTERS

It's been a while, !

It was a soothing, cool evening stretched through the quiet town of Echo Creek. It was almost too quiet. The Diaz household was leaking all its excitement at the time, because of its calmness. Two teenagers were standing on the pavement a little far from the front garden waving.

"Bye Mr. Diaz, bye Mrs. Diaz!" Star shouted with her enthusiasm as high as ever. She was waving with both arms and raising one leg up. Marco had to control the feisty princess and got her to level down all her excitement.

"Bye kids," his parents said in unison before driving down the street to wherever the journey will end. The teens continued waving until the van was out of sight.

Marco plopped his butt on the step outside the house and looked up to his roommate who was blocking the sunlight from him. "Come on Marcooooo, let's do something," Star whined as she placed her hands on her hips.

Marco chuckled at her behaviour. She always wanted to do something, this is what he considered kind of cute. As his thoughts went on about her, red blush slightly spread on his cheeks. He covered them quickly and told her, "Like what, Star? We can't leave the house, you know?"

"Augh!" she said in reply, "I think Jackie is at the park, let's go there," Star pouted with hopes her best friend would just go with her, as usual. But this time, Marco shook his head and looked Star in her blue eyes. "I guess it's inside," she commented with a baby tone as she walked inside, Marco following her as he shut the door.

Star jumped across the couch and looked at Marco. She flailed her arms, just to show how bored she was. Marco sat next to her feet and grabbed the remote, "Okay, what do you want to watch?" he offered her. Star's eyes widened to saucer size as she squealed.

"A SCARY movie," she said with her everlasting enthusiasm present in her voice. Marco rolled his eyes and searched for one.

-O.O-

The teens were looking casually at the screen, not fully engrossed with the movie. They kept making really funny criticisms about some parts and laughing the house down. They didn't make it half way through the movie so Star put off the TV.

"I mean, what a movie, am I right?" Star said with a smug look on her face. She peered over to Marco, whose eyes were still fixed on the screen and his mouth open a bit. Cute… "Marco!" Star snapped and shook him.

"Is Ludo here?!" he said and put out his arms as the karate boy he was. Star giggled and smiled brightly at him as she put his arms down.

"What were you thinking of?" Star asked with a sing song kind of voice while focusing completely on the struck Marco. He avoided her eyes and looked away, with his face going as red as a tomato, why bother receive teasing.

Star's pupils decreased size and stared, "We are best friends and we should tell each other everything! No secrets!" she scolded as she eyed him carefully. He realised that it was his tone she was even using on him.

"Ugh," he snorted in defeated. Brilliant with tone, yet others can use it. His red face went back to its normal orangish hue. "The thing is… I was thinking of what I'll do if I'll have to kiss a girl…" he said wistfully.

Star's cheeks went deep red as she ducked her head and stuttered, "Err… um…" she couldn't think of anything after that sentence entered her ears. "Mm…" she still stammered as Marco burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Star inquired, knowing that she'd just missed something.

"It's okay Star," Marco said while laughing at her, his hand over his forehead as he did so. Star still looked confused. Marco noticed and told her, "You should have seen your face, hilarious!" before he started laughing louder.

Star frowned at him deeply, she didn't say anything. Instead, she took to action.

The magical princess lunged over the boy and moved them off the couch, to the floor. Marco was obviously taken aback by this. She used her arms to support herself from completely crushing him, but she was over him anyhow. Her long blonde locks spilling on the floor and under his chocolate hair. They looked at each other, expressionless, only Marco blushing, and Star's cheeks red. "Staar?" Marco questioned.

"I-I-I'm so, sorry," Star told him quietly as what she just did hit her in the face. Marco cocked his head, even though they were still in the position. Tears formed in her large eyes, "I'm really, magically, poofily sorry…" she choked. Why she was sorry, for being a pain in the neck, back and butt of Marco Diaz, she thought.

Marco looked at her neutrally as he wiped off the tears on her face. He then cupped her cheeks in his arms and brought them closer to his. He bumped and wiped their noses together before planting a kiss on her lips.

Star's eyes opened widely as the tears rolled down slower. He then put Star back in the position she was when they fell and gave her a goofy smile.

"Waah…" Star managed to say, "Me… you…?" and Marco nodded as he sat up. She giggled in delight as her hearts went red again.

"Don't ever worry me so much," Marco whispered and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged back, "Okay…"

She stopped the hug and looked him in the eye, "Marcooo?" she called. He squinted to see what game she was trying to play. Star gave him a kiss that knocked them back down to the floor again.

"I guess we are, smooch buddies now…" Marco sighed as he and Star lay down on their backs, looking at the ceiling.

"Let's try, French, Italian, German… and Polynesian," Star suggest as she looked at him. They were about to share a last kiss when… Ludo scurried out of the house, "This is too much for me to handle!"

It's been a while since my last fiction, so don't kill me if I did poorly. Anyway I'm a Starco shipper all the way!

-CutePichu64


End file.
